


My Beautiful Shining Sun

by CatPrincess106



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Awkward Dates, Bisexual Musa, Crushes, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Hallucinations, Love Triangles, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Stella, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatPrincess106/pseuds/CatPrincess106
Summary: Musa and Revin have recently broken up. And when Stella accidentally says something that makes her think of Revin, Stella goes to comfort her, feelings bloom inside of the musical fairy. Meanwhile, witches, specialists, humans, and fairies have been going missing! So it's up to the Winx to figure out why!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for explicit language again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are eating breakfast when Stella accidentally says something that upsets Musa.

It was a lovely sunny morning. The students of Alfea sat at their designated tables, eating breakfast. Bloom had a plate of Belgian waffles with whipped cream and strawberries. Flora had a cup of blueberry yogurt and an apple. Aisha had a bowl of oat cereal. Stella had a glass of green tea and a plate of buttery crumpets. Tecna had a fruit bowl and Musa ate a plate of cinnamon muffins and hot cocoa. 

"How'd everyone sleep?" Bloom asked, gleefully. 

"Pretty good." Said Aisha. 

"Exceptionally!" Tecna smiled. 

"I had a great sleep! And I had a wonderful dream too!" Flora exclaimed. "I was in the most beautiful garden with the cutest little animals!" 

"Speaking of dreams, I had a fantastic dream about Brandon and me!" Stella bragged. 

Musa eyed her, setting down the muffin she'd been eating. 

"Brandon and I were out at a restaurant in Magix city. We ate a delicious dinner when suddenly he got down on one knee! AND HE PROPOSED!" 

"Shh!" The other students hushed her. 

"Whoopsie," Stella whispered, sheepishly. 

Musa looked away, hiding her face with her hands. She bit her lip as tears rolled down her cheeks. 

Bloom grinned. "I'm glad you all had such good sleep! And Musa what about-" 

Musa got up and raced out of the dining room. Stella sighed. 

"Did I say something wrong _again_?" 

"I don't know..." Bloom told her. "Do guys know what just happened?"

The girls shrugged. They were just as clueless as Bloom. 

Bloom stood up from the table. "I'll go talk to her." 

"No," Stella intervened, putting her hand on Bloom's shoulder. "I'll go get her. It's probably my fault anyway..." 

"I'm sure that's not true!" Aisha argued. 

"Yeah!" Flora agreed. "You didn't do anything wrong! Whatever it is, we'll fix it!" 

The Winx girls nodded in agreement. Stella beamed. 

"Thanks, you guys!" 

"Now, go!" Bloom said, taking Stella's hand away from her shoulder.

Stella ran after Musa and into the hallways. 

"Now where could she be?" Stella thought aloud. 

Her answer was faint familiar cries. She turned the corner and found Musa curled up in a ball, weeping. 

"Hey." She greeted awkwardly. 

Musa looked up at her, wiping some tears from her cheeks. 

"May I...Um...Sit with you?" 

"...Sure..." Musa croaked. 

Stella took a seat beside her, already feeling tense around her friend. 

"I expected kinda thought Bloom or Flora would come after me," Musa whispered. 

"Yeah, Bloom was going to but I decided to instead." 

"Thank you." 

"Of course." Stella pulled her into a hug, stroking her back tenderly. "Now, tell me what happened. Was it something I did because if it is I didn't mean to! I swear!" 

Musa sniffled. "No, it's not your fault. I just miss Riven..." 

She breathed, tears falling down her face again. "When...When I heard you talking about your dream I thought about Riven. A-About what we might never have. I...I don't even know if he'll...He'll even come back!" 

She broke in a sob, gripping Stella. She grunted in pain but remained calm. 

"And why would he do that? He loves you!" 

"B-Because I broke up with him a-and he's too busy to give a damn about me! All he cares about is his stupid _fucking_ training!"

"What? No, he doesn't." She released Musa, stroking her cheek. "This is just a temporary thing. You and I both know you mean the WORLD to him. And if you want him back, go for it! If you don't yet, whatever! Do what your mind and heart want!" 

Musa snickered. "Seriously, Stella? Could you get any cheesier? You got that from Bloom, didn't ya?" 

Stella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah I sound like a moron. But my point is that he cares about you and that one day you're going to marry that handsome man and you're going to be the happiest musician alive!" 

Musa giggled, rubbing away the rest of her tears. "You really think so?" 

"Duh! You're talented and extraordinary and I love you!" Stella said kissing Musa on the forehead. "Now come on, let's finish breakfast before classes start!" 

She hopped off to the cafeteria. Musa blushed bright red, smiling like a love-struck little girl. 

"Are you coming or what?" Stella called. 

"Coming!" Musa replied before walking back to her friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the chapter sucks and it's so short. I wrote this in one night. The next chapter will be longer and hopefully better!


	2. Chapter 2

Musa returned to the table, smiling brightly.

"Well, you seem much happier!" Bloom remarked.

"Heh. Yeah, I am!" Musa said.

"I'm glad!"

The Winx finished eating in silence just as the bell for their classes rang. They waved goodbye to each as they headed to their respective classes. Musa and Tecna sat across from each other in Professor Wizgiz's class. Small mirrors lay on top of their desks. The little man sat atop his desk, his legs crossed over each other.

"Hello, class!" He greeted.

"Hello, Professor Wizgiz!" The students said in unison.

"Today we are going to review-"

The class groaned, causing Wizgiz to sigh.

"Yes, yes." He said. "I know you all don't like a review but I need to make sure you all know to disguise yourselves if something happens. Now shut your eyes and think of the person or creature you want to look like. Focus on that thing you want to be."

Musa and Tecna closed their eyes.

What or who should I be? Musa thought. I could be anyone! Aisha, Icy, Wizgiz, Bloom, Stella! Stella...

Musa grinned as she recalled how Stella comforted her. Out of everyone she hadn't expected it to be her. While Stella could talk too much and be a bit of a nuisance, Musa was glad to have her as a friend. Sure, she could be full of herself, but she was loving too. And Musa liked that about Stella that despite all of her flaws she was still overall a beautiful, kind, joyful fairy. 

"Huh, that's an interesting choice, Musa..." Tecna said.

Musa snapped out of her thoughts and saw that the rest of class had already changed into other people, including Tecna who was disguised as Timmy.

"What do you mean?" Musa asked.

"Uh...You changed into Stella."

Tecna handed her a mirror from her desk. Musa's short blue hair was replaced with long golden hair with a bright pink headband. Her dark blue eyes were now a bright yellow color. And instead of her baggy pants and pink off-shoulder shirt, she wore a green pink striped dress with matching earrings. Yep, she was definitely Stella.

Musa giggled nervously, looking around the class. She sighed, relieved that the rest of class was too busy talking to notice her.

"Wonderful! You all still got it!" Wizgiz smiled. "You can change back now."

She quickly transformed back into herself as did the other students. The students rushed out the door as the bell rang.

"Make sure to go over your spell books! So you'll be for tomorrow's lesson!" Wizgiz called after them.

Musa and Tecna stood up, heading into the hallways to their next class.

"I'm curious Musa. Why did you choose to disguise yourself as Stella? I turned into Timmy because he means a lot to me. But you and Stella don't really seem to get along most of the time."

"Heh. I don't know. I was just thinking about earlier and how she comforted me."

"Ah, that makes sense. I'm glad you feel better now though. Would you mind telling what was upsetting you so much?"

"I was just thinking about Riven. I'm wondering if breaking up with him was the right choice."

"Well, I was definitely a little surprised that you split up in the first place, not that I don't respect your decision. It's just...You guys seemed to really love each other."

"I do love Riven! It's just that he seemed to be very distracting by his training."

"I know. But he does care about you. I think he just needed wanted to make sure he was strong enough to protect you and anyone else."

"But I can take of myself!"

"I know you can, but sometimes you need someone there to help you."

"Yeah."

"I gotta get to Professor DuFour's class! But we can talk at lunch, alright?"

"Alright, see ya!" Musa said.

Tacna ran off to her class. Musa turned the corner to Professor Griselda. She gently turned to the door, hand on the handle.

"Musa?"

Musa gasped, turning around to find Riven standing there, grinning at her.

"Oh...Hi Riven."

"It's good to see you, Musa! How have you been?"

"I've been fi-"

"Great! Do you wanna hang out?"

"I have class, Riven. Shouldn't you be at Red Fountain?"

"Yeah, but I cut class. I just had to see you again!"

"That's nice of you..." Musa said, smiling awkwardly, turning the door handle from behind her. "But I think you should hurry back before you get into trouble."

"Oh! Who cares? You're much more important than dumb training! I love you!"

She was about the open the door only for Riven to pull her by the waist away from the door. The second rang.

"Come on, Musa! Don't you want to get back together? I mean if we never do, we might not ever get married or even go out together anymore! Don't you want that?"

His nail dug into her sides, causing Musa to wince.

"Um...Of course Riven!" She forced a smile.

What is going on with him? Why does he suddenly want to get back together so badly? Musa thought.

"Then let's go!" He laughed, releasing her.

She breathed, rubbing her aching waist. He gripped her arms, pulling her down the hall and out in the school entrance.

"Riven, that hurts-"

"Shh!" He shushed her, letting go of her.

"Do you want to get caught?!" Riven hissed, startling Musa.

"No."

"Then be quiet."

He peered out to make sure nobody was outside. Once the coast was clear, Riven and Musa dashed out of the school and into the woods. The wind blew through the trees' leaves and the warm air and bright sun made Musa feel a little better about this.

Musa looked to Riven and saw he was about five meters away from her. She ran up to him.

"Where are we going?" Musa asked.

"You'll see..."

Something about those words made Musa shiver uncomfortably. They walked the rest of the way in silence. After what felt like hours of walking, they arrived into a dark hollow cave.

"Riven, what-" She stopped when she realized wasn't walking beside her. Her breathing became heavy. Something was wrong.

She whipped behind and saw Riven raising his sword above her head. She jumped back just before he struck.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She screamed.

He growled at her, his purple eyes flashing white.

"You're not Riven! Who are you?!" Musa shouted at him.

He ran at her, his sword high in the air.

"MAGIC WINX!" She yelled as she transformed into her fairy form. A pink, blue, and purple dress appeared onto her body. Bright blue wings poofed on her back. Her hair was tied back into a bun and a pink and purple butterfly clip held her bun in place.

"SONIC MEGA BLAST!" She screamed as pink mist shot out of her hands and swirled around the cave walls. Speakers appeared in their place and rang loudly, echoing in the cave. The man chuckled, deviously as he snapped his fingers.

The speakers immediately vanished. Musa's eyes widened. She shook her head.

"Soundwave!" She cried.

Circles appeared around the fiend. The circles screamed loudly, causing the ground below them to shake. He laughed again, tossing away his sword and raising his hands. Bright orange magic blasted out from his hand, disintegrating the circles. 

She gulped. None of her spells were working on him. He grinned darkly at her, casually approaching her.

"I almost expected more from you, Musa. Guess you fairies really are weak!"

"My friends will come looking for me! Then we'll show you how strong fairies really are!"

"Heh. You're cute! You don't think I'm stupid, do you? Trust me, my darling your friends aren't coming!"

Musa screamed as magical chains wrapped around her body. His sword appeared in his hands when he reached her.

"Don't worry, love. I won't kill you. Well, not yet anyway."

He held up his sword again, ready to strike. Musa shut her eyes, readying herself for the blow, but it never came.

"Musa! Musa, wake up!" Bloom cried.

Musa's eyes shot open. She looked around and found herself in the nurse's station. She sat up in the bed. Bloom, Aisha, Stella, Tecna, Flora, and a nurse stood over her.

The nurse wore a white lab coat with a black undershirt underneath. She had her pink hair, pulled in a low ponytail. Her name tag read Nurse Mandy. She rubbed her head.

"What happened?" Musa asked the nurse.

"W-Well," The young woman muttered.  "You passed out in the hallways near Miss Griselda's classroom! I'm not quite sure why. I-It could be for multiple reasons like stress or exhaustion."

"Maybe..." Musa whispered.

"How are you feeling now?" The nurse questioned.

"I'm fine," Musa said. "How long was I out?"

"A couple hours. Your friends were really worried about you!"

"Oh! Heh." Musa turned to her friends. "I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to worry you."

"No, don't apologize Musa!" Bloom said.

"Yeah! It's not your fault you passed out!" Tecna told her.

Musa pushes herself off the bed, stumbling a bit.

"Musa, are you sure you're alright?" Flora asked.

Musa smiled. "Yeah."

"It's lunchtime! So I think we should get some food in you, Musa! Before the bell rings!" Stella said.

The girls nodded in agreement. The Winx waved goodbye to Nurse Mandy and went off to the cafeteria. They sat at their table and looked at Musa.

"Musa, we know you! And we can tell that something's wrong." Aisha said. "Could you tell us what happened?"

Musa breathed slowly. "I was on my way to Griselda's class after Tecna went to her class."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the classroom scene was predictable as hell but I wanted it in there so sorry. Also, I prefer their original outfits from Season 1 and Season 2, that's why Stella wears her Season 2 outfit. I also just haven't caught up with all the seasons.


End file.
